


i care what you think

by Mongo00



Series: holding on (to life) [12]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Josh Dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongo00/pseuds/Mongo00
Summary: I’ve been told not to conform to society, and to be myself. I’ve been told to do things that will make me happy, and not just to please others.Funny thing is, society makes social acceptance a necessity.





	i care what you think

I’ve been told not to conform to society, and to be myself. I’ve been told to do things that will make me happy, and not just to please others. 

Funny thing is, society makes social acceptance a necessity. 

It’s hard to go through life not caring about what others think of you. 

I have to fit in; I have to conform to not be singled out.

You see it happen on the daily. Someone wears something unique, and they get looked down upon. Someone is too smart, and they get made fun of. Someone is too talkative, and they get picked on. Someone is too nice, and they get criticized. Someone is too comfortable being themselves, and they get undermined. 

Society paints a picture of being the real you, but in reality, society doesn’t accept the real you.

People don’t want to associate with someone who sticks out. People conform to blend in, and go through life unnoticed. 

I try not to give into this, but it’s inevitable. 

I care about how I dress, and act in public. I care about getting recognition to reinforce that I’m doing something right. 

I worry about doing things that are ‘too out there’ in fear of not being well received. I’m worried that spilling my feelings into words, and sending them into the public will backfire. 

I worry about what people think of me.

I worry about what people will think of my music choice. I worry about what people will think of my hobbies. I worry about what people will think of me.  
_____

But what would the world be if everyone conformed? If everyone was the same?

It’s hard when I care what you think, but I’m going to stick with being me despite all of the worries because that’s what the world needs.


End file.
